


Leonard meets Quentin

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip decided that the team needed a short break and they landed on Star City. Sara convinced her boyfriend Leonard to finally meet her dad. The Police Captain meets the Crook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard meets Quentin

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary Prompt from @winterandmistletoe: “When I said we’re gonna meet my dad so try and impress him, I didn’t mean for you to do *that*, Leonard Snart!”
> 
> I did a little revision to the sentence prompt and added a few words!
> 
> Circumstances: Prior to their meeting with Savage in 2166 and prior to Laurel’s death.

Sara and Leonard have been dating for a few months now and everybody on the team knows. Mick eventually got used to having the Canary with them for their heists during their days off. She was indeed very helpful. Ray and Kendra invite the couple for double dates—the two always tricks Ray into paying for everything. They both became sparring partners for Jax and they also became the audience to Professor Stein’s random quantum physics discussion—something Leonard is very interested in and Sara has no choice but to stay with him and listen. In short, they were both very accepted.

“We have no information about Savage’s whereabouts as of the moment. With that, I would accept one request for a travel anywhere in time and space—“, Rip announced as the team gathered.

“STAR CITY 2016!,” a loud voice came from the small woman who was running towards Rip. “Come on, Rip. Can we have a little break and let us meet our families? I mean, Martin and Jax has their families in Central City. Lenny, too. They could just take a train.”

“Ah, I missed the Central City Bank,” coming from a drunk Mick. He’s been stealing Rip’s liquor again.

“Gideon, to Star City 2016.” Rip finally agreed, knowing that he’ll lose to an argument with Sara. If she could win an argument against snarky Mr. Snart, she could definitely defeat him.

“This might not be a good idea,” Leonard said. Sara just had this  _crazy idea_  of introducing Leonard to her father. “And why is that? He’s gonna love you!” Leonard looks at her and thought,  _I have to up my game for this one_.

What does he know about Quentin Lance? He’s a policeman and not just that—he’s a police captain. He bets that the moment Sara called him and asked him to meet Leonard, he already searched for every public record he has. And, he still calls her late-20s-year old daughter, ‘baby girl’. “Your dad’s a policeman and I’m a wanted criminal. Perfect.”

“Well my past relationships aren’t perfect too. My ex-boyfriend is a hooded vigilante, and is also my sister’s ex-boyfriend, and my ex-girlfriend is the daughter of The Demon’s Head. You’ll do fine. Just…try to impress him. He’s a bit protective.” Sara is a hundred percent positive that this meeting will go well. She already told his father to behave around Lenny. “No promises,” Quentin said.

* * *

 

**_First Call: Leonard to Mick_ **

“Mick, are you even listening?! I said twenty bouquets of birds of paradise. No, it’s not an actual bird, you fool! It’s a flower! Whatever, get Lisa and put her on the phone…Hello, Lisa? Yes, yes, I’m doing great. No, I’m not nervous. Just…will you please make sure that the flowers will get to the address I gave you on time? Yes, the rooftop of Palmer Tech…Okay, good. Thank you.”

 

**_Second Call: Leonard to Kendra_ **

“Any updates?”

“Oh, Snart. She looks incredible! I took her out and we shopped for a dress and shoes, and boy, she looks hot! Seeing as this is your first official date without Rip talking in our comms, you’re in for a treat. I hope you look just as nice.”

“Of course she looks beautiful. Just make sure she’s at the restaurant before 7PM, okay? Barry will be there.”

“Alright. Good luck! Oh, and good luck with her dad!”

 

**_Third Call: Leonard to Barry Allen_ **

“Allen, all set?”

“If by ‘all set’, you mean ready to carry two people and run 10 blocks from the restaurant to the top of a building, then yes.”

“Good. Set your watch to by sync with mine. Everything has to be perfect.”

 

**_Fourth Call: Leonard to Jax_ **

“Oh maaaan, this is off the hook!”

“Don’t you dare try and wear that. I need it by 6PM. Is it ready?”

“Yes. Hold up, how did you afford to buy this? This costs a fortune!”

“Just bring it here by 6PM. Bye.”

“WAIT—DID YOU STEAL THIS??”

 

**_Fifth Call: Leonard to Sara_ **

“Ready?”

“Yep. I’m with dad. We’re on our way to the restaurant. See you there!”

* * *

 

His heart is beating so fast. He has stolen diamonds and emeralds and precious gems before at museums with securities impossible to penetrate and he could do it without breaking a sweat but this is something else. Tonight, he has to prove himself to the father of the woman he loves. This isn’t just a plain this-will-do situation just like what they have whenever they’re on a mission. This is the real deal.

Whenever he plans something, he always thinks ten steps ahead. He knows how each step of the plan will turn out and he has back-up plans whenever things don’t go his way. Unfortunately, meeting Quentin Lance isn’t something that he had practice for. Lance knows that he is a crook. Sara told Leonard that she already talked to her father about how much he’s changed during the course of their adventure. As she said, “…just impress him.” He hopes that this gesture will.

“Now, where’s this great boyfriend of yours? First time meeting me and he ditched us already?” Quentin is starting to lose his cool.

Barry arrived the exact second that Snart told him to. Unfortunately, Sara and her father arrived a few minutes earlier than expected. He approached the two.

“The Flash? What are you doing in Star City?,” said Quentin.

“Is there a situation with…Captain Cold?,” Sara said warily. Of all the days to steal, Lenny chose this day? Unbelievable. And he even got caught?!

Barry started to make the two calm down. “Not exactly. I’m here to pick you up.”

“But, this is where we need to be. We have reservations for three.” Quentin went and asked the receptionist for a reservation under Leonard Snart—none.

“Actually, you don’t.”

The speedster puts his hands on Quentin and Sara’s waists and ran to the top of Palmer Tech—just as planned.

“What the hell was that?!” Sara, who was obviously taken aback by the ‘ride’, exclaimed.

“I don’t care what that was for but that was cool! Did you see that, sweetie? One moment we were at the restaurant and now—“, Quentin stopped as the lights were turned on.

Christmas lights were surrounding them as if they were bright stars across the sky. A classical music played in the background. (Leonard made a mental note to thank Stein for the suggestion of the perfect background music for this occasion)

Sara’s eyes immediately went to the table just across. Surrounding it are beautiful flowers of different colors—something she has never seen before. The table setting was that of a five-star restaurant. She could already see the served appetizer—nothing familiar. This was too much for a meeting with her dad.

It wasn’t long until she saw Leonard clad in a suit that is perfectly tailored for him. This was far from his usual attire. He looks dashing.

“Is that him? Are you sure he’s a former criminal, because he looks like he could be the owner of this building.”

Kendra was right. She looks like a dream. Her blue cocktail dress matches her eyes. Not far behind her is her father. From the butterflies in his stomach came the throbbing in his throat. There go the nerves again. He is afraid of her father but not as afraid as he is as he sees her running towards her with a obvious grimace on her face.

**“When I said we’re gonna meet my dad _so try and impress him_ , I didn’t mean  _for you to do_  *this*, Leonard Snart!”**

“Well, go big or go…”

“The Flash? Really? Couldn’t you just rent a car? Or just tell us that this is where we’ll meet? You had to call the Flash for this?!”

“He owes me. And I need you and your father to be surprised.”

“Oh, boy, I enjoyed it,” Quentin said, still awed by the preparation put into this.

“Shush, dad. And where are we? Why are we on top of a building and not in a restaurant just like what normal couples do?!”

“Rooftop of Palmer Tech. Ray said yes immediately. Even offered to lend me a suit.”

“So that is Ray’s?”

“Of course not. I bought it myself—well, I told Jax to buy it for me but I promise I did not steal it. An Alexander Amosu Bespoke suit. Kendra said you look amazing so I had to be at par with you.”

“Oh, Kendra. I knew it! She was the one who chose the color blue.”

“You look amazing.”

“So do you…but that’s not the point! This is too much, Leonard! Look at all these flowers…”

“…thanks to Mick and Lisa.”

“Is everyone in on this?”

“Yes. I had to impress you. And your father.”, Leonard extends his hand to the obviously stunned Quentin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I’m…”

“Leonard Snart, reforming criminal, now on the journey of saving the world, and will-be-deceased once you make my baby girl cry. Yes, I’ve done my research.”

“Well, Sir…”

“Quentin will do.”

Sara was shocked for two reasons. One, Leonard put so much effort into this. She wasn’t expecting their dinner to turn into something like this. It’s like something she’d see only in the movies. He went way beyond what she expected from him; and two, his charm actually worked on her cynical father.  _You wowed him, Len. You didn’t just impress him, you wowed my daddy._

“Um, Quentin…I hope I’ve made a good impression. I’ve changed from the criminal I once was. I promise to take care of your daughter to the best of my abilities and…”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I believe you. Now, where did you order these flowers? Donna, Felicity’s mother, will be visiting me in a couple of days and I was hoping you could help me—“

“Oh really now, dad?!”

* * *

 

**_Epilogue: Back in the Waverider_ **

Rip welcomed the team back. “Okay, everyone. I hope your little vacation went well because Gideon found savage in 1997.”

“Blah blah, okay listen up.” Leonard raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. Rip just rolled his eyes. He should be getting used to this.

“Professor Stein, thank you for introducing me to  _Nocturne._ It was one of the best sounds my ears had the privilege of hearing.” Martin smiled and nodded. Leonard continued, “Jax, the suit was incredible. I always knew you had the best taste in clothing. Kendra, thanks for taking care of my girl.” Kendra winked. “Ray, thanks for the building. I promise not to threaten to punch you for a month.”

“And Mick, you actually made the impossible possible.”

“Anything for Blondie,” Mick nudged Sara while she giggled.

“And lastly, Sara, I love you. And I’m sorry but I think your father is starting to love me too.”


End file.
